shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom Festival
Freedom Festival is the first episode of the sixth season of The New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode revolves around Zoe's final day in Centerscore and in the United States of America, as she gets ready to move to France to be with her parents. The episode was released on July 3, 2011. Synopsis With Zoe leaving soon for France, she and Howard must try to make the most of the little time they have left together. Can they have a memorable Fourth of July together? Plot The episode begins with Zoe and Howard at the Centerscore park, who are both very upset that this is their last day together, before Zoe's departure to France. Still, Zoe and Howard keep their brave faces on for Scott's freedom festival he holds in celebration of Independence Day and as a goodbye party for Zoe. They head to the festival, where they see everyone working together; cheerleaders setting up game booths; jocks bringing sacks for the sack race; the swim team bringing water toys and more. The player has the option to play in the sack race or go to the dunk tank. After whichever game is completed, the rebels drive by the park in a huge pick-up truck. In the back of the truck is a large object, hidden by a tarp. The cheerleaders glare at the rebels (since they shot a water cannon at them, during season 5, Prom), as instructed to. Zoe feels bad that she never really said any sort of good-bye to the rebels and decides that now is the time to. When Zoe goes over to say goodbye, the rebels are rude to her, which Zoe finds unfair. Zoe explains that she was in the Endless River, during the catastrophe, which leads the rebels to admitting that Zoe was always the nice cheerleader. However, it does not change the fact that she is a cheerleader and that they dislike her. Zoe feels tears well up in her eyes and leaves back to the festival. She explains to Howard why she is upset, and he manages to cheer her up by showing the top-notch fireworks he brought. Howard confesses that he is unsure how he will live without her in his life. Right before the two are about to kiss, Jessica calls over Zoe, stating that there is an emergency cheerleading meeting going on at the parking lot. At the parking lot, Zoe sees that all of the cheerleaders (but herself) are equipped with water guns. Taylor describes the day they were blasted with the water cannon, then goes on to claim that Zoe is a renegade for leaving to France and talking with the rebels, when no one saw her. Zoe counters her argument by mentioning that Taylor as well was not blasted by the cannon. Before the argument can escalate any further, Zoe gets a phone call from Howard, but the reception is bad. All that is understood is that they were attacked at random, not by the rebels and that the perpetrators stole the fireworks, before the line goes completely dead. Erik comes and tells the cheerleaders that it was Wilson High, Centerscore's sworn enemies, who were behind the invasion. The cheerleaders return to the park and find the festival completely destroyed. They help a few students, including Justin who is face-down in the dunk tank with his mouth taped. Hector rushes to go help him, but is warned by Zoe, who notices a shadowy figure--that figure being Stilleto's from Wilson High. Wilson High reveal themselves with the box of fireworks. Darren appears from behind the dunk tank, holding Howard tightly around the neck, a water pistol pressed against Howard's temple. Stiletto gives Centerscore two options: *They give Howard back, in exchange that Centerscore clears the area, so Wilson High can have their festival. *Attack Wilson High and they damage the fireworks. Zoe sees Sam swimming in the lake, positioning herself just behind the dunk tank. Zoe stalls enough time to allow Sam to come up behind the dunk tank and yank the fireworks out of Skazz's hands. The plan works, but Zoe speaks too soon, for they soon hear more Wilson students coming. Zoe flees to the rebels' truck, who, after much consideration, joins forces with the cheerleaders and creates a plan: The cheerleaders will retreat towards the rebels' truck, which Wilson High will pursue. Then, when Kenji says, 'Get down,' all of the cheerleaders hit the deck. Following that, the rebels will blast Wilson High with their water cannon. The plan works as expected. That night, all of Centerscore gather around for the fireworks display. Zoe and Howard walk down to the shore of the lake and talk about their day today. They exchange their I-love-yous, as the episode ends. Bonus Scene The bonus scene is what happens, while the cheerleaders are having their meeting. While Zoe leaves to the meeting Taylor schedules, Sam and Howard talk about how life is going to be without Zoe. Howard tells her that it's worse than it seems and that the reality of the situation hasn't hit him yet. Following their conversation, they hear Stiletto, Skazz, Steve and Darren rush into the party, spraying everything with water guns. Howard rushes off to protect the fireworks. Howard phone calls Zoe to explain the situation. Wilson High subsequently train their guns at Howard and destroys his phone. Meanwhile, Howard's parents try to call Howard, to tell him the news that his mother gave birth to his baby sister, Kara. Characters Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:Episodes Category:The New Girl